


夜袭（ABO）

by jue6822



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jue6822/pseuds/jue6822
Summary: Draco在暑假里分化成了一个Omega，为了不被黑魔王那个蛇脸巫师标记，他只得接受了另一个任务：怀上Harry Potter的孩子，把Potter家的血脉带回食死徒阵营。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 131





	夜袭（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：OOC，无逻辑，不符合科学生理知识，只为了爽，但不保证不翻车。好了我终于破廉耻了，请各位抓紧坐好，这辆从零开始的学步车马上出发！

Draco在暑假里分化成了一个Omega。

当他终于从昏迷中醒过来，还发着低烧的时候，他就听到了一个噩耗。

“黑、黑魔王要见我？”他哆哆嗦嗦地重复道，希望自己听错了。

Lucius Malfoy沉着脸点点头：“我和你的母亲已经讨论过了，小龙，我们认为——”他慢慢地说，“你知道主人是个Alpha，他可能想标记你。”

Draco的背后立刻渗出了冷汗，“可……可……”他绝望地看着他的父亲，“求求你，父亲，我不想……我们都知道他的Omega是什么下场……”

Lucius长叹了一口气，他走过来把颤抖不已的Draco抱进怀里，这样的拥抱已经很多年都没有在他们之间发生了。

“……我会想办法的，Draco。”Lucius低声说。

Draco紧紧地咬着嘴唇，不过这疼痛对他此刻的处境毫无帮助。

他正谨慎地穿梭在深夜的霍格沃茨走廊里，尽管他的父亲已经给他施展了足够强力的混淆咒让他可以通过格兰芬多入口的审查，但他还是需要尽可能地躲避在周围窃窃私语的肖像和可能从任何地方冒出来的Filch。

他的心脏砰砰直跳，这使得他能更清晰地感受到贴在他后颈上的信息素隔绝绷带是如何恼人地紧压着他的腺体，Omega的本能让他想把它一把撕下来，并把他的信息素——任何人都不会拒绝的奶油蛋糕味——扩散到整个城堡，引诱其中最强大的那个Alpha出现，并——狠狠地标记他。

但他不能。

作为不沦落成黑魔王婊子的交换条件，他的任务非常明确：利用还未沾染上任何Alpha气味的Omega身份，接近并怀上Harry Potter的孩子（霍格沃茨里传来情报说他分化成了Alpha），把Potter家的血脉带回食死徒之中。

该死的。Draco在心里咒骂一声，加快脚步踏上了前往格兰芬多男生宿舍的楼梯。

Draco轻而易举地用“_阿拉霍洞开_”打开了Potter宿舍的门，室内一片漆黑。

悄悄潜入救世主的宿舍竟然这么容易，Draco想，如果我是个能下得去手的食死徒，那么Potter很可能一年级就已经死了。而如果Potter在一年级就死了，他就不用——（_想到这里，Draco烦心地皱了皱眉_）——不用来执行这个该死的任务了。

他尽可能放轻脚步地走进这间格兰芬多宿舍。等眼睛适应里面的光线之后，他看清里面整齐地放着四张宽大的四柱床。金红相间的床幔把每张床都罩得严严实实。

他按照情报所说走到了最里面那一张床前。

好了，这就是了。Potter的床。

Draco深深地吸了口气。

坦白说，他很害怕，他成为Omega只有短短的一个星期，对接下来要发生的事情他完全没有任何经验。但是他更害怕成为黑魔王的玩物，他见过那些Omega空洞绝望的眼神和惨不忍睹的身体——无论如何，他都不能变成那样。

Draco呼出了那口气。

他挥动一直紧攥在手里的魔杖，在周围施展了好几个无声咒。然后他拿出袍子里一块黑漆漆的石头，那是黑魔王专门提供给他完成任务用的魔法物品，据说可以在一定范围内控制住信息素不扩散出去。

做完这一切，Draco悄悄地掀开了Potter的床幔，尽可能轻手轻脚地爬上了床。

床上的男孩对一切毫无所觉地沉睡着，眼镜被草草扔在枕头旁边。

Draco紧张地吞咽了一下，他定了定神，然后下定决心一般地抬起手，撕下了他后颈上的绷带。

一瞬间，甜甜的奶油蛋糕的味道充满了整个床铺，Draco自己也贪婪地吸了一大口，说真的，他非常满意自己的味道。

在他陶醉于自己的气味时，他没注意到，床上的Potter猛地睁开了眼睛。

一开始Potter没有动作，那双平常清澈见底的绿眼睛此刻毫无焦距，然后，他像是感觉到了什么一样，眼睛瞪大、极快地翻身坐了起来。

Draco被吓了一大跳。“Po、Potter。”他忐忑地开口。

Potter没有回答，他阴沉地盯着Draco，看起来却像是没认出他一样。

这时，有另一种味道，一开始被浓郁的奶油甜味盖住了，现在随着Omega信息素正慢慢苏醒过来——是魁地奇球场上的青草味，它变得越来越浓，从Draco的鼻腔和身体上的每个毛孔钻进他的身体。

这属于强大Alpha的信息素让Draco一阵眩晕，他的大腿发软，口腔里充满唾液，而——而他下身的那个穴口则自发地开始缓慢而羞涩地蠕动着，里面渐渐渗出湿意。

他不由自主地软倒，刚好跌进黑发男孩赤裸的怀里（没想到Potter睡觉竟然不穿睡衣——野蛮人！）。意识到这是那个讨人厌的Potter，Draco不自在地想撑起身体，却使不上力气。他的脸颊紧贴着Potter的胸肌，Alpha热烫的体温传了过来，连带着更加浓郁和霸道的信息素。Draco一个哆嗦，感到一股难耐的热潮，伴着粘稠的液体从自己的后穴里涌了出来。

Potter用力地捏住Draco尖尖的下巴，强迫Omega和他对视。

“Po——”Draco羞窘地开口。

Potter打断了他。“嘘。”他说，声音沙哑，“你……”

可他又不说话了。他依然阴沉地盯着Draco，却似乎不知道要说什么。

Draco看着Potter无法聚焦的眼神，突然明白过来——Potter本人并没有醒过来，现在他面前的是Potter身为Alpha的那部分，这个Alpha在突如其来的Omega信息素里苏醒，没有理智，全凭本能。

Draco不知道自己该不该松一口气。一方面，他为不用面对清醒的Potter而庆幸，另一方面，又莫名感到一丝恼怒，难道Potter这个蠢货一闻到Omega的味道就会凭着本能发情吗？他为此愤愤不平。

但Potter没有再给他更多思考的时间，他低吼一声，拉近Draco，把鼻尖贴到他脖颈上胡乱嗅着。

他嗅的位置离Omega的腺体太近了，这附近非常、非常敏感，Draco马上感到一阵电流窜过他的全身，他颤抖不已，暗暗地期待着Potter再靠近他的腺体一点、舔舔那儿、狠狠地咬下去……他发出一声呻吟，全身开始由苍白变得粉红，双腿无意识地并紧、磨蹭着，他流出的水已经弄湿了袍子。

“Potter，快。”Draco喘着气说，他受不了了，他觉得非常热，本能驱使着他向Potter靠得更近——梅林啊，衣服在此刻变成了世界上最碍事的东西，他笨手笨脚地甩掉了他的袍子和上衣。他扭动身体，乳尖已经挺了起来，那两个粉红的小肉块毫无阻隔地贴到Potter的皮肤上——它们像被烫到一样小小地跳了一下，这种感觉无与伦比——Draco喘息着在Potter的身上扭动得更厉害了。

Potter终于动了，他把Draco的衣服和被子粗鲁地扔到床的另一边，伸出手抓住了Draco的臀部。“噢，是的。”Draco绝望地挺动着下体，想让那儿更加贴近Potter。他的阴茎被他自己分泌的液体弄得黏答答的，而他的后面更是湿得惨不忍睹。

Potter的左手重重地捏着Draco的屁股，让他很痛，在他抗议之前，Potter的右手快速地滑进了他宽松的裤子，一把握住了他的阴茎。

Draco发出一声啜泣，“Potter，”他已经语无伦次，阴茎涨得不行，“快……”

但Potter只是简单地碰了碰就放开了，他无视了Draco失望的喘息，把手绕到Draco的屁股后面——他大力掰开已经沾满了液体的臀缝，用食指戳了戳那儿滑腻的入口。

“湿了。”Potter说，“……非常湿。”

Draco感到自己脸上的热度升得更高，他，一个平常以捉弄Potter取乐的人，现在却像个不知餍足的小动物，在Potter身上扭来扭去，只希望他把那根手指狠狠地塞进他的屁股。

Potter的手指轻轻地触碰着那个入口，他不疾不徐，但Draco却受不了了——这完全不够，不够，他的身体深处传出一阵阵要把他逼疯的空虚感，他需要——

“请……”Draco破碎地喘息着，向Alpha求欢的羞耻感充满了他，“请你……”

Potter猛地塞入一根手指。

Draco尖叫出声，他的阴茎撞到他的腹部上，但除了阴茎，他身体的所有其他部分都软得不行，他像一条待宰的鱼一样趴在Potter怀里，插着Potter手指的屁股却还在淫荡地摇来摇去，流出了更多的水。

Potter把Draco向上托了托，低下头舔着金发男孩的脖颈，向他灌过去更多的青草味。Potter插入了第二根手指，这两根手指慢慢地扩张着Draco，在流个不停的淫水中抚摸着他甬道内部的褶皱，磨着他麻痒的内部，让他又痛又爽。然后是第三根手指。Draco后扬起身体，他颤抖不止，阴茎涨得要爆炸。然后是第四根手指。

Draco太难受了，刚刚他是那么渴望Potter把手指插进来，但现在却觉得那是一种折磨，他大张着双腿坐在Potter的大腿上，被Potter用手指缓慢地操着，他却越来越不能满足——不够，不够，太不够了。

“Potter，”Draco哭了，泪水顺着他小巧的下巴往下流，再也不见平常那种目空一切的小混蛋模样，“操我，操我……求你……”

Potter应该是听懂了，他停止了对Draco屁股的折磨，粗暴地脱掉他自己的睡裤，一根凶器弹了出来，啪地拍打在了Draco赤裸的屁股上。

Draco感觉到了Potter的硬度和热度，他也感觉到了Potter有多大——“噢，不、不行……太大了……”他很害怕，可是又想要，他实在不知道自己该怎么办，只能重复着无意义的单词，“不……”

Potter低吼了一声，强壮的双臂像铁一样捆着Draco，把他举高了一点，“Omega，你自己来。”他说。

Draco不可置信地瞪大眼睛，他的眼泪流得更凶了，下面的水也流得更凶了，那个背叛主人意志的小口甚至还渴望地一张一缩起来，身体深处泛起密密麻麻的痒意，想要，想要——想要被那个大家伙狠狠地——

Draco咬紧嘴唇，聚拢起身体里仅剩的力气，扶着Potter的肩膀，他在巨大的羞耻感中把自己的后穴对上Potter热烫的阴茎，慢慢地、小心地坐了下去。

一开始还算顺利，他的穴口被扩张得不错，能够吃下那根阴茎的头，但——感觉太好了，Potter的龟头挤压着他的甬道，那让他难受得不行的痒意终于得到了一点儿纾解。但是，不满足的感觉在下一刻就卷土重来，软肉紧紧地包裹着插入的东西，想要吞得更深、更深……

Draco的大腿打着哆嗦，Potter实在是太大了，才进去那么一点儿，他就感觉自己的下面被完全撑开，那汹涌的淫液全部被堵在身体里。太大了……不可能的……他真的开始害怕了，他的喉咙发出可怜的呜咽，眼泪还是掉个没完。

他们周围，奶油蛋糕的味道弱弱地漂浮着，但青草的味道越发凶猛，这表示Alpha已经不耐烦的心情，果然，Potter像是知道他在想什么一样，加大力度向上顶了顶，这对Draco是很大的刺激——他清晰地感觉到自己身体被侵入、被撕开、被占有，但他内部的媚肉却像是有生命一样紧紧地吸吮着Potter的阴茎，热情地欢迎着它来征服它们，随着他清晰的感觉到Potter阴茎的形状在他内部越来越深，快感重新在他的体内升腾、乱窜，把他的理智搅得乱七八糟。

Omega追求快感的本能已经差不多完全觉醒，Draco不由自主地把腰往下沉，想要尽力吞进去更多、更多。

然而Potter已经等不及了，他轻而易举地揽住Draco纤细的腰，把他向下一按，同时他用力向上一顶——

“啊！”Draco发出一声尖叫，尖锐的疼痛从下体传来，“呜呜……呜呜……好疼……”他哭了起来，流出了更多的泪水，眼睛已经哭得通红。

我不想做了，他想，原来、原来做这种事这么疼吗？

Potter忍着没动，他舔去了这个刚刚失去第一次的Omega脸上的泪水，感觉到Draco的身体没有那么紧绷之后，他缓慢地拔出一点儿，又向里继续插得更深。

“呜呜……呜呜……”Draco还在哭泣着，“我不想做了，好疼，呜呜……”然后，慢慢的，他的声音变了调子，“啊……嗯……嗯……Potter，你别……嗯……”

Alpha抓住了机会，他不再忍耐，而是飞快地抽出又狠狠地捣入，小穴内部欢快地收缩着，

分泌出一股一股的液体浇在阴茎上，像是想要把阴茎一直夹着留在里面，又像是想让它进得更快、插得更狠。

Draco的淫水从顺着他们交合的地方淌了下来，顺着他的屁股和大腿流到Potter的大腿上，把那儿搞得全湿了，他们的下体每撞击一次都会响起不堪入耳的清脆的啪啪声。

酥麻的快感和被填满的感觉控制了Omega，他的哭喊变成了甜腻的呻吟，“嗯……啊……啊……不，我没有……啊……”连他也不知道自己在说什么，他的小阴茎一抖一抖的，不知道什么时候已经射了。他只能遵循本能地扭动着腰，白嫩挺翘的臀部随着这个强大Alpha的动作也一前一后地摆动着，两个小乳头更是硬成两个小点。

似乎是觉得还不满足，Potter重重地顶了一下，在Draco惊叫的时候把他压在了床上。Draco的双腿被分到最开，这让他感觉自己像个荡妇一样地展露出自己最私密的部分，让Potter随便看、随便操，还希望他就这样一直、一直操着他……

Draco为自己的想法觉得羞耻不已，但他的后穴却因此蠕动地更欢了，他能感觉到这个姿势让Potter进入得更深，甬道里那层层叠叠的肉环争先恐后地套弄着Potter的大阴茎。

Potter一顿，更加激烈地抽动起来，他似乎专门找Draco里面还没被插到的地方顶，一下左，一下右，让Draco在尖叫和不满足之间沉沉浮浮，直到——

Potter顶到了一条软软的细缝。

“！”Draco浑身一个激灵，阴茎颤抖着吐出一小口稀薄的前列腺液。

他被顶到生殖腔了，那儿太娇嫩、太敏感，让他只是被这么轻轻碰了一下就差点又射了。

他，天天贬低Potter是愚蠢狮子和巨怪脑袋的Draco Malfoy，此刻正被这个黑发男孩干得浑身酸麻，叫声嘶哑，还被他的巨怪阴茎顶到了最隐秘的私处——生殖腔。让他更加不知道怎么办的是，他好喜欢被Potter操的感觉，他自发地抬起自己的下体，两条细长的大腿紧紧地夹住Potter的腰，好让Potter能操到更里面。

“Potter，呜呜，Potter……”Draco哭得太凶了，打起了嗝。

Potter安抚性地亲了亲他，宽大的手掌爱抚着他的身体，但和他温柔的动作不同的是，他下身的进攻却越发凶猛。

“生殖腔……”Potter低低地说，救世主被Alpha的交配本能所驱使，他用阴茎一次又一次试探性地撞击着刚刚找到的那条缝，每一次Draco都会触电般地抖一下。

金发男孩哭个不停，摇着头：“不行，进不去的，呜呜……不要……”虽然他这么说，手却配合地抱住了Potter的肩膀，把已经一塌糊涂的小阴茎和小乳头在对方身上胡乱地蹭着。

粘腻的水声和撞击声飞快地响着，Omega和Alpha的信息素互相交织在一起，浓得有如实质。Draco已经无暇去思考他之前准备的无声咒和隔绝信息素的石头是否真的有用了，他已经完全沉沦在这一场性事之中，这个Omega在心里对侵犯着自己的Alpha尖叫：“操我！彻底占有我！求你！”

“……求你！”Draco甚至不知道他真的叫了出来。“Po、Potter，求你！”

Potter如他所愿地大力顶了进来，他的龟头破开了Draco生殖腔欲拒还迎的微弱抵抗，狠狠地插了进去——

Draco无声地尖叫，他的眼前是一片白光，他的大脑一片空白，他浑身痉挛着、颤抖着。生殖腔里滑腻而高热的媚肉绞紧Potter的阴茎，像是在求它就这么停在那儿，求它就这么——

Potter发出一声怒吼。他飞快地拔了出来，Draco还没来得及失望，他更重地插了进来——他就这么毫不怜惜地操着Draco的生殖腔，拔出来、又操进去，Draco只能仰着头，露出脖颈，拼命喘息，下面像是生了病一样疯狂地分泌着淫液。

Potter突然把手指压在Draco的腺体上轻轻磨蹭，Draco浑身一僵，他下意识地摇着头，“不要，不要标记，不要……”Potter的手指停下了动作，下身的动作丝毫不停，在令人疯狂的快感里，Draco尖叫地哀求着：“不要标记……啊……嗯……求你……嗯……射进来……”

Draco已经不太清楚自己在说什么了，他只是恳求着，恳求着，他的生殖腔发胀、烫得几乎要融化，他全身心都做好了准备——最后一下，Potter没有再关注他的腺体，而是用把他操进床里的力度把他钉死在阴茎上，Alpha在他的身体里迅速胀大、成结，那个结又硬又大，梗得他浑身乱颤，但他却在这冲击下又射出了他最后的一点儿精液。

Potter咆哮着射精了，滚烫的Alpha精液有力地击打在Draco的生殖腔里，一股又一股，很快就把Omega那个小小的器官灌满了，但依然有更多的精液射了进来，它们胀满了那儿，让小腔鼓得越来越大。

“不要了！”Draco哭喊起来，“别、别再射了！要破了，呜呜……别……”他挣扎着，但他可怜的力量在射精中的Alpha面前不值一提，他根本摆脱不了那个可恶的结，只能被动地承受着，口水和唾液混在了一起，淫水和精液混在了一切，到处都乱七八糟、一塌糊涂。

不知道过了多久，Alpha终于完成了射精。他俯下身，眼神幽深地盯着张大嘴无力喘息的Omega，那碧绿色的眸子已经变成了深深的墨绿色。

“不要……不要……”Draco还在无意识地重复着，“太多了……”他的内心深处涌出一阵惶恐，“那么多精液……这下，真的要怀孕了，要……怀上Potter的孩子了……”

Potter似乎恢复了一些理智，他看着只能喃喃地重复着“要怀孕了……怎么办……呜呜……怀孕……”的Draco，脸色复杂。

“Malfoy……”他低声说，把还半硬着的阴茎抽了出来，他们交合的地方马上涌出了一大滩透明混合着白色的液体：基本上都是Draco的淫水，只有一点点是生殖腔实在装不下而漏出的精液，而绝大部分能让Draco怀上救世主的孩子的精液都被好好地装在了他的生殖腔里。

这是Draco的第一次，在此之前他纯洁得如同一片白纸，但今晚之后，他已经是个哭着求Potter操他、还按着被灌了一整个肚子精液的淫荡Omega了。他觉得很委屈，抽抽噎噎地继续哭着，眼泪糊了一脸，本来灿烂的金发也不知道到底沾了些什么糟糕的液体而脏兮兮的。

“Malfoy……”Potter又叫了他一声，他随手拿过之前扔在旁边的衣服帮Draco擦眼泪。

Draco在Potter的呼唤下恢复了一点神智，他透过泪水看到因为Potter的动作而露出的魔杖——这时，他才猛地想起：啊，他是来做任务的。

一瞬间，对黑魔王的恐惧抓住了Draco的心，他浑身冰冷，在恐惧的驱使下，他不知道从哪儿冒出了一股新的力气，趁Potter给他擦眼泪的空隙，他抽出那根魔杖指向Potter。

“_一、一忘皆空_！”他哭唧唧地吸着鼻子说。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道断在这里不对，但我懒得想后面了，反正车也开完了就结束吧（甩锅.jpg）
> 
> 至于为什么设定要怀Harry的孩子？别问，问就是孕期Play


End file.
